1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to image display systems and so on, more specifically to an image display system and so on for displaying an image on a display screen and providing an additional visual effect to the user along with the image.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are image display systems in which television broadcast images, game images, etc., are displayed on a television receiver (hereinafter, simply described as a “television”). For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-125614) discloses a game system in which the user moves a controller with his/her hand to perform a game operation, and a game image displayed on the television changes in accordance with the game operation. In this game system, an infrared light emitting device (marker portion) is installed around the television as an accompanying device of the main game apparatus. The marker portion is used by the game apparatus to calculate movement of the controller, and the game apparatus calculates the movement of the controller based on the position of the marker portion (infrared light) in an image picked up by a camera provided in the controller.
In conventional image display systems, television images, game images, etc., are simply displayed on the television screen. Accordingly, the images displayed on the television screen are the only visual effects provided to the user, and therefore the images only produce some realistic and impressive effects in a limited manner. Also, as in the game system of Patent Document 1, an accompanying device is installed around the television, and the accompanying device does not provide any visual effect to the user together with the television.